


UST

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: 自娱自乐产物





	UST

**Author's Note:**

> 自娱自乐产物

UST

*UST - unresolved Sexual Tension - 未解决情欲

“等、……还在学校啊。”  
离午休结束的时间还有半个小时，本应该空无一人的保健室传来了嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
“呜呜不要了……”  
少年上气不接下气地说着。  
“临也先生……”  
如此哀求着他的名字，这应该算得上求饶了吧？  
折原临也先生还没欣赏够身下人涨红的脸以及眼角溢出的泪水，就被他的高中生恋人——纪田正臣卯足力的一脚踹了下去。  
临也“咕呜”一声，反应快地手肘撑了一下，没有直接倒在地上，“好险好险…。小正，后脑勺着地会死人的耶。”  
“我都说了不要挠我痒痒！你动手了就要做好死掉的觉悟啦！”正臣把衣服整理好，想着要是被同学看见自己被这个人按在床上挠痒痒，那就糗大了！  
“因为小正睡得很熟，我才想这么叫醒你的。”  
“还不是昨晚上没睡好，不然谁会请假来保健室啊。”正臣指着自己脸上的黑眼圈，控诉临也昨晚的行为。  
“…所以我来看你了。”临也拍拍屁股站起来，认真地盯着正臣。  
正臣“哈？”了一句，躺回床上，把被子拉高盖过自己的脸。虽然是自己提的，但是脑子里控制不住地想着昨晚感受到的温度。  
这算性癖吗？  
正臣没来由的有这种想法。  
做过的次数不算太多，但是从频率上来看，比起正统的那种做爱体位，临也更喜欢从后面抱他，就像现在一样。  
临也硬是挤上这张只容得下一个人的小床，从后面用手环住正臣的腰，轻轻咬着正臣的脖子。  
“唔…。”  
正臣想把气息声闷在嘴巴里，但是落在后脖、耳朵上的吻越来越密集。直到临也含住他的耳垂的时候，正臣像是憋不住了一样，轻轻叫唤着“临也先生”——本来是想要再次提醒他们还在学校的。如果这个被发现了的话，迎接正臣的可能就是“社会性死亡”了。  
可是他的如狐狸一样精明的临也先生，在这种时候却偏偏把他的话当成了撒娇——想要更多的信号。  
“床好小啊。”临也一边说着，手却灵活地向下游走，解开了正臣的皮带，适当安抚着仅仅是因为被亲吻就已经有反应的性器，“要忍住声音哦…”  
正臣不用去想也知道自己的耳朵已经红到不行了，身上的力气全都使不上，感觉比刚才被挠痒痒还要软绵绵。  
上衣被撩了起来，临也稍微有些低温的手简直是让发烫的身体冷静下来的利器，正臣不自觉地把临也的手按在了胸膛处。  
“我明白了~☆”临也的话都带上了笑意。  
—咦？  
—明白什么了？  
—只是想冷静下来而已啦？  
解释的话还没有说出口，临也的手又开始乱动起来，手指绕着乳尖打转，偶尔直接按压着。过大的快感从四面八方传来，冲破了泪腺的开关，让脑子变得一片空白。正臣咬着保健室有着消毒水味的枕头，津液从嘴角流出也不管了，只要不叫出来什么都好。  
在临也的“帮助”下，正臣很快地有了那种麻酥酥的感觉。然而就在这个时候，临也停下了。  
“…诶…”正臣等了几秒钟，确认临也确实没打算进行下去。  
“我也知道啦，在学校。”临也让正臣翻个身面对自己，看他没来得及被枕头擦掉的眼泪还留在脸颊上，便伸手帮他擦干净，并亲了亲他的眼角。  
“…好过分。”正臣挤出了三个字。  
临也听见后，叹了口气后拉着他的手按在了自己的下面，“回来处理一下吧。”

临也安分地抱了一会正臣，安心的味道让正臣又陷入了迷迷糊糊的状态。恍惚间听到临也的手机响了，他下床小声应答几句，在正臣的额头上留下一个吻就离开了。  
正臣是被午休结束的铃声吵醒的，想起刚才的事情不由得脸红，被子里还留有临也一贯用的香水的味道，要是再在这边待下去的话，越积越多的羞耻感说不定会让他无法踏出这里半步。  
—…去上课吧。  
在去教室的路上，收到了临也这样的短信——“我查过啦，那里没有摄像头。”  
正臣嫌弃地把手机拿远，用另一只手捂住脸，以一个很奇怪的姿势继续走着。  
—不要再让我想起那种事了啊，临也先生！

其实上课的时候还是有些心不在焉的，就连美女英语老师都没法吸引正臣的注意。正臣说是不在意一定是假的，为什么老是从后面抱他。他把书立起来遮住脸，小心地思索着这些不应该是高中生考虑的问题。  
或多或少还是会担心的，就算是双方已经承认了“恋人”这样的关系，但因为对方毕竟是“折原临也”，从他嘴里说出这种“不过是观察你哦”这样的话也不足为奇。  
那为什么是从后面啦、正面不会是更好……  
—难不成是完全不想看见自己的脸？哼、我才不想看见你的脸啦！  
正臣在奇怪的问题上，微妙地纠结着。

回到家，两个人默契地都没有提起保健室发生的事情，吃完饭后个忙个的事情。直到夜里11点，正臣抱着枕头无聊地玩消消乐了，还没有等来临也。  
—这样看起来就像是我很想做嘛…。  
正臣熄灭了屏幕，打算去看看还在客厅工作的临也。  
“临也先生，已经很晚了喔…。”他去厨房倒了杯水放在临也的面前。  
“嗯？小正呀，你才是呢，还不休息的话，明天又打算去保健室休息吗？”临也把正臣拉过来，让他坐在自己的两腿之间，然后继续操作着鼠标，“…再等一下就好了。”  
“喔…您忙着。”正臣往后缩了缩，在临也的怀里找到了一个舒服的位置，也继续进行着他的消消乐大业。  
随着回车键的咔嚓声响起，临也说了句“搞定”，然后低头吻着少年的头发，收紧了圈正臣腰上的手，“呐、小正？”  
“再等5分钟，我卡关了。”正臣没有半点故意的意思，但在临也看来，用在这么弱智的消消乐上卡关为理由来延缓时间，就像是对刚才自己工作的抱怨。不过他还是安静地等正臣通关了，才没收了他的手机。  
正臣还没来得及因为通关兴奋，就被临也亲住了。临也抱着他，移动到本来是用于招待客人的沙发上，把他圈在沙发的一角，让正臣只能仰着头接受他的亲吻。手上的动作也没有停下来，解开自己的皮带绑住了正臣无处安放的双手，再高举过他的头顶。  
“唔唔…”正臣感觉这样的姿势羞耻极了，只能通过几声气音来表达自己的抗议。临也扣住少年的后脑勺，一边加深这个吻，一边伸手去打开沙发旁边的柜子，拿出了一个眼罩。  
“？”正臣瞪大眼睛，一没注意牙齿磕到了对方的舌头，临也也不在意，用眼罩遮住了正臣的眼睛。一切完成后，他起身放过了少年的唇。  
“你要干什么啊，临也先生？”正臣的声音听起来有些不安，他活动了下手腕发现确实挣脱不开，只好作罢。  
“以前就想试试了。”临也撩开正臣的上衣，用指尖划过少年的乳尖、腹部，然后一路向下，褪去正臣的外裤。全身上下只留着完全没有遮蔽作用的上衣和内裤，怎么看都是一副好风景。  
夏天的夜晚还是有些凉意的，本来就怕冷的正臣只好循着本能向温度高的地方靠去。但是因为视线被阻隔，没有办法很好地辨别出对方在那里，唯一确定的是——这个人一定在用奇怪的眼神看自己。  
“…临也先生？”正臣还是喊出了他的名字，一直得不到回应的话，他内心的不安又要增大了。  
临也二话没说就抱住了正臣，拍拍他的脑袋，轻柔地说：“是我啦。”  
接下来就是熟悉的亲吻和安抚，被触碰到的地方就像烧起来一样，无论怎么深呼吸都无法平静下来。  
底裤也被褪去了，保持着跪趴的姿势，恋人细长的手就这润滑剂在挑弄着自己最敏感的地方。正臣无意识地咬着捆着自己手腕的皮带，轻轻念着临也的名字。这招对临也很受用，他奖励般地撸动着少年已经挺立的性器，前后夹击下，正臣很不甘心地交代了出来。还没从高潮中缓过来，临也就掐着他的腰进入了。  
“呜…不、不行。”正臣收紧了后穴，哭泣着想要阻止临也的动作。  
“可以的啦，正臣不要小看自己。”临也说着，开始抽插起来。  
比平时夹得还要紧，临也叹了口气，然后凑过去吻着正臣发颤的后背，在后背留下了一个一个暧昧的痕迹。  
正臣发抖大部分是因为快感，还有小部分是因为一直没办法问出口的问题而产生的不安。这次也像以前一样，从后面狠狠地抱他。  
“想、想看临也先生…”正臣的句尾都带上了颤音，视线被阻隔再加上这种微妙的体位，不安简直像是怪兽一样快把他吞没了。  
临也出声应了一句后，正臣就感觉到自己被打横抱了起来，他抓了抓临也的衣服，判断着这个方向应该是回卧室。等待到的不是床柔软的触感，反而是铺着毛茸茸的地毯的地面——因为正臣怕冷，有时候急了又来不及穿鞋子，临也索性给地上都铺上了地毯，省的他感冒。  
“咦？”  
临也堵住了正臣的嘴巴，然后解开了他脸上的眼罩。卧室里没开灯，借着皎洁的月光，正臣还是看出了眼前是镜子，映照出了差不多下身没有任何遮蔽物的自己和看起来依旧穿戴整齐的临也。  
临也的眼眸在这种情况下更加闪烁，他结束了亲吻，扳正少年的头让他直视镜子，然后坏心眼地问正臣：“会害羞吗？”  
正臣完全不敢仔细看，飞快的看了一眼这个羞死人的场景，就闭上了眼睛。  
“明明是小正想看我的耶。”临也想了想，反正已经做到这样了，不如就做下去吧。他按住正臣让他跪趴在地上，进入了因为刚才一番操弄还没有完全闭合上的后穴。正臣甜腻地叫了一声，然后马上收住了音。  
—太羞耻了。  
“睁开眼看一下嘛，露出了不错的表情，不看的话好可惜。”临也磨蹭着他的敏感点，不温不火，不急不慢地。  
“不要，绝对…绝对不要啦。”  
突然加快了抽插速度，临也把趴在地上的正臣捞起来，摸着他的脖颈的同时舔弄着耳垂，惹得少年一阵颤栗。  
“正臣的表情就像祈求我狠狠地疼爱你一样…”  
正臣摇摇头，呜咽地说着“不是”、“没有”。生理泪水控制不住地滴落下来，临也帮他一一地擦去，身下的速度也不见慢下来。正臣被顶弄地快要疯掉了，仰着头往后靠在临也身上，稍微睁眼就能看到自己有些崩坏的表情。  
—要死啦…。  
临也觉得差不多玩够了，保持着插入的姿势把正臣抱上床。他清楚的，正臣想看看他不是这个意思，他让正臣翻了个面，双手撑在正臣的头边，盯着少年的眼睛。  
“你在担心什么呀？”他确实不懂，正臣偶尔的不安是从何而来，他觉得自己已经说得、做得很到位了。  
“…才没有。”真要直视这个男人和他做爱的话，自己一定会变得更加奇怪的。  
想也知道，自己的脸颊早就染上了他眼眸的颜色。  
“是吗？”临也抓住了扣住正臣手腕的皮带往下拽，带着正臣的身体也向自己这边更加靠近，插到了深处的地方。  
正臣悲鸣了一声，然后抬起头去够临也的嘴巴，想要交换了一个亲吻。亲吻过后，临也扣着正臣的后脑勺往自己肩膀上按，说着“从后面可以完整地抱住你”这样完全构不成理由的话。  
“…从前面也可以。”正臣还是抓住了临也的漏洞。  
“哈哈，是呀。那就是性癖吧。”临也打算跳过这个问题，手绕到正臣的后背去，把他扶了起来。  
正臣用手环住临也的脖子，咬着他的耳朵，“狡猾、呜…。”

完事之后，两个人坐在浴缸里，正臣又重新回到了这个问题。  
“你是不想看见我吗，临也先生？”  
“小正的脑回路好奇怪，我怎么会不想看见你呢？”临也揉着正臣腹部的软肉，嘟囔着是不是胖了，明明一直在运动。  
“呜啊好痒！”正臣拍掉了临也的手，“说了多少次‘不要碰这里’啦，你是听不懂吗！”  
“我也说过多少次‘我爱你’了，小正也听不懂呢。”  
正臣沉默了一下，“你要是信用好一点我就听懂了。”  
“诶呀、这可真是…w但是我工作上的信用一直很好喔。那这样看来，小正可以听懂我的‘爱’了吗？”  
正臣点点头又摇摇头。  
“还得再努力一下呀。”临也把他抱住，没看见正臣脸上隐约的笑意。  
今天的临也先生也依旧烦恼着呢，如何让恋人感受到爱——这样完全不符合他的风格的事情。

——FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 后入是因为很有征服的感觉（我是这样想的。  
> 总之是把自己喜欢的○○梗用了几个。  
> 本来只是想○○的，但是还是加了一些感情上的线索w也是用了一个比较喜欢的梗，“你的喜欢、我完全不懂啊”和“完全届不到啊。”  
> 最后还是届到了，恭喜临也先生（呱唧呱唧  
> 还是两个笨蛋的故事吧（  
> 我真的爽了。XD


End file.
